Colonies
On the map page you can fight and liberate colonies and unlock treasures/skills/heroes. There are three different worlds in total, each consisting of many colonies of various strengths. You can travel between worlds by clicking the round icons in top right corner of your map. The number below the flag indicates how strong the colony is, e.g. number 100 means the fight is going to be about as tough as wave number 100. The numbers give you a guideline of what to expect, but Hell and Orc colonies are significantly harder than Earth colonies as your Castle is constantly being attacked by enemy projectiles. To fight and liberate a colony, tap the flag, click battle and win the fight. Earth Colonies These are the first colonies you will fight, they produce only gold, but the amount is bigger than from Hell and Orc colonies. In the Earth colonies map you can also find and unlock many skills, treasures and heroes. Refer to this image to see the whole Earth colonies map and locations for each unlockable. Hell Colonies Liberating these colonies provide you gold but also give a boost to your Town archers. These colonies come in three different colors (black/red/yellow) and liberating them provide your Town archers with damage % / critical damage % / attack speed % respectively. Refer to this image to see the whole Hell colonies map and what boost each colony provide your Town archers with. Orc Colonies You gain access to Orc colonies map after clearing wave 200. In this world there are four different types of colonies in terms of what they give you for reward after liberating them. In the middle of the map there is a round island inhabited by 10 colonies with black flags. Liberating each of these unlocks Orc Workers, which you can find in your town after winning the fight (so in total 10 colonies, 10 Workers). Other colonies (green flag) give your Orc Workers a chance to find crystals or materials while they are mining gold for you. From weakest to strongest, each of the colonies give small chance to find Crystals (max 1.5%), B stones (max 50.0%) or A stones (max 2.5%). To check your current chances for finding each of them, go to town, open Orc Workers window and tap 1 Orc. In the map you can also find and unlock the Flying Orc hero. Refer to this image to see the whole Orc colonies map and locations for Orc Workers and Flying Orc. After liberating a colony you can upgrade it with gold up to level 13. Leveling up a colony only increases the amount of gold it produces you, it does not affect any other bonuses like Town archer damage boost or B stone chance. Seasonal Colonies As the name suggest, Seasonal colonies are colonies that will reset after a certain period of time, which currently is every 10 days. The difficulty of these colonies is based on players wave level and conquering them gives you a new source of gold income similar to other colonies with the exception that Seasonal colony gold is delivered once every 10 minutes. In addition, skills "Colony gold" and "Colony gold cooldown" and treasures "Iron wheel" and "Whip" does not work on Seasonal colonies. After each season reset, maps are created randomly and the number of colonies will be around 30 but may vary a little. On the map next to the colony icon, you can see a slashed number (for example 15/19). There is a limited amount of free spots for each colony in the season, and every time some player conquers that colony, the number will go up by 1 (from 15/19 to 16/19 in this example). If the colony is full, player will have to play an entry fee of 5 crystals to be able to fight the colony. Nothing special, just that the fastest players will be able to complete the colonies for free while others are forced to spend few crystals in the process. After the season ends, the Seasonal colonies are reset and you will have to conquer them again.